Un lobo en Baker Street
by gugusrocha
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si otro joven se mudase a Baker Street? Sherlock y John siguen de aventuras, con nuevos amigos, nuevas luchas, y mucha pero mucha acción.


Era temprano. Hacía unos días la Señora Hudson había pegado un cartel en Speedy. Este mostraba dos fotos de del 221c, el cuarto deshabitado en Baker Street. Daba algunos datos sobre el alquiler y también tenía el teléfono de ella por si alguien quisiera contactarla.

Nadie le había preguntado hasta hacía 15 minutos, cuando un joven con un acento español había golpeado la puerta de Baker Street buscando a la propietaria del alquiler. La Sr. Hudson estaba preparando el desayuno para Sherlock y John, cuando acudió a la puerta para abrirle a un muchacho joven, rubio y de estatura promedio. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios y llevaba una mochila negra, muy cargada colgada de un solo lado. Se presentaron y mostró interés en alquilar el cuarto que la mujer ofrecía, le habían dicho en el café de al lado que debía hablar con ella. Antes de siquiera dejarlo pasar, Mrs. Hudson le informó las condiciones del cuarto, el nivel de humedad era muy alto y no era el lugar más cómodo para habitar.

El joven insistió, quería verlo. La señora lo dejó pasar y se dirigió a su propia casa en búsqueda de las llaves del cuarto. El joven inmigrante aprovechó para ver, arriba había otro departamento, y el edificio estaba muy bien cuidado. Un olor exquisito salía de la casa de la señora Hudson, él extrañaba demasiado la vida hogareña. Hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba lejos de casa.

La mujer regresó enseguida y entraron juntos al cuarto, era mucho mejor de lo que él se esperaba. Era muy pequeño, un living (apenas entraría una mesa chica y algún sillón), una cocina minúscula donde no entraban más de dos personas, un cuarto y un baño. Era un departamento ideal para un gnomo o un enano, pero él no pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa, era perfecto.

\- Te advertí, no cuenta con muchas comodidades- sentenció la dueña de la propiedad.

El joven hizo una pausa larga. Miró a su alrededor otra vez y pudo imaginarse viviendo ahí. Miró a la señora a los ojos.

—Para mi es perfecto, justo lo que buscaba- Hudson quedó un poco sorprendida- Dígame, ¿cuáles son las condiciones?

—Ninguna, debido al estado del cuarto solo quiero una fotocopia de tu documentación y un recibo de sueldo, si es que tienes trabajo.

—Sí, claro- respondió contento de haber podido encontrar casa— ¿Cuánto es el alquiler?

—200 libras, se paga del 1 al 7 - respondió ella amable. El precio le pareció adecuado debido a la linda zona donde estaba ubicado.

—Me parece perfecto, ¿cuándo puedo mudarme? -

Ella lo miró divertida y le contestó - Ahora mismo cariño.-

—-

Eran las dos de la tarde y Sherlock recién se levantaba de dormir. John estaba de vacaciones de la clínica, sin embargo no estaba en la casa, el detective consultor no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

Seguramente estaría comprando cosas, pensó. Se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a leer el diario. Su estómago rugía. Unos extraños ruidos venían de abajo, como si la señora Hudson estuviese de mudanza. Se levantó con desgana, fue hasta la pieza, desenchufó el celular de su cargador y le mandó un mensaje a Watson.

 _¿Dónde estás? A la Sra. Hudson se le dio por cambiar de lugar sus muebles y está haciendo demasiado ruido, ven a detenerla_. - _**SH**_

Inmediatamente recibió una llamada del médico. Como siempre, Sherlock se limitó a responder con monosílabos los reclamos del ex-militar sobre por qué él no debía tratarlo como su asistente personal, siendo que podía bajar él mismo e ir a ver qué sucedía con la Sra. Hudson. Finalmente, después de unos minutos John terminó anunciando su pronto retorno al 221b.

Sherlock una vez más había logrado su objetivo.

Unos minutos más tarde el detective pudo escuchar la puerta de calle abrirse, y las pisadas características de Watson le hicieron saber John había regresado a casa. Como siempre hacía Sherlock cuando se levantaba y no encontraba a su compañero, fue y se sentó en el primer escalón para recibirlo.

De repente el médico comenzó a llamarlo desde abajo.

-Sherlock- Primero dijo gritando- Sherlock sé que estás sentado en la escalera y me escuchas. ¿Podés bajar un momento?

El detective había decidido ignorarlo, pero solo duró un momento. Estaba aburrido y le había dado curiosidad el porqué del llamado. Decidió bajar con la mayor lentitud de toda la historia. Su cuerpo hacía cada movimiento en cámara lenta. Cuando llegó a la planta baja vio todo el vestíbulo lleno de cajas y a su amigo charlando cálidamente con un tipo aún sin rostro, estaba de espaldas.

Hizo un ruido con su garganta para advertir su presencia. El desconocido se dio vuelta de golpe un poco alarmado y John sonrió complacido.

Con solo observar unos segundos Sherlock pudo saber exactamente quién era aquel joven todavía sin rostro.

\- Hola, ¿qué tal? - Saludó el joven - John justo me estaba hablando de usted. -

\- Por alguna razón son constantes los momentos en los que el doctor Watson habla de mí - Dijo Sherlock agrandado.

John revoleando los ojos replicó - Me olvide de mencionar su poca humildad…-Luego miró a Sherlock brevemente a los ojos- Le comentaba de tu pequeña habilidad.

\- Puede saber exactamente todo de una persona con solo verla. - Dijo el nuevo inquilino.

\- Todo lo visible, sí. - Puso su cara de, «soy un maldito genio»- Por ejemplo, puedo darme cuenta de que sos latinoamericano. Argentino más precisamente. Sos escritor. Viniste a Inglaterra a estudiar literatura.

»Sos joven, pero no tanto como la gente piensa. Extraña su vida en argentina, a su familia, a su novia. Me arriesgo a decir que alquilaste este departamento, a pesar de su pésima facha, porque te queda cerca del trabajo. Trabajás en la editorial de la esquila de la otra cuadra.

El joven abrió los ojos a más no poder. John emocionado sólo lanzó un "majestuoso", y Sherlock le guiñó un ojo encantado.

\- Diego Lobo, mucho gusto - Dijo extendiendo la mano- No se equivocó en nada.

\- Bienvenido a Baker Street, ahora si no te molesta, podés convidarme uno de esos cigarrillos guatemaltecos con sabor a café que fumas, por favor.- Dijo extendiendo la mano.

El nuevo inquilino, sonrío, y le entregó la bolsa de tabaco, había empezadoa comprender a su nuevo vecino.

Sherlock agarró un cigarrillo y sin decir nada se escabulló a la cocina de la Sra. Hudson. Estaba hambriento.

\- ¿Siempre es así? - preguntó volviéndose a John.

\- Siempre. Después de un tiempo te terminás acostumbrando. ¿Sos de Argentina?, hubiese jurado que eras español, por tu acento.

\- No, no. Mi padre nació en Barcelona y mi madre en el país Vasco, pero yo nací en Buenos Aires. -

\- Por favor, aceptá una invitación para cenar juntos esta noche.

\- Sí claro, me encantaría.

\- Nos vemos. - Dijo el médico subiendo las escaleras.

Diego estaba seguro, podría acostumbrarse a este lugar.

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando subió las escaleras con un vino y un kilo de helado de chocolate y dulce de leche. Había atravesado la ciudad hasta Bristol, donde había una heladería argentina.

Ya desde abajo olía riquísimo. John, (quien secretamente amaba la cocina) había estado toda la tarde leyendo y mirando programas para encontrar la receta para esa noche. Había decidido hacer un pastel de carne del pastor. Un plato bien tradicional británico, fácil. Hacía que John recuerde a su madre, la extrañaba tanto.

Sherlock, estaba increíblemente amigable hoy. El inquilino nuevo le había caído sorpresivamente bien. John estaba contento también.

El médico le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar. Más temprano le había encargado a su compañero de piso que pusiera la mesa, Sherlock lo hizo, puso su único mantel lindo, uno blanco, se lo habían regalado sus padres junto a una colección de vajilla sin estrenar, que también fue utilizada esa que entrase esa noche hubiese creído que eran un par de amigos de los más normales del mundo. Nunca recibían visitas casuales, la gente siempre acudía a su departamento en búsqueda de ayuda.

Los jóvenes le mostraron su casa, contaron algunas anécdotas sobre la calavera, los disparos, y demás rarezas que hacían el día a día de los muchachos.

El horno emitió un leve pitido, los pasteles del pastor ya estaban listos. John fue a sacarlos del horno mientras Sherlock y Diego se sentaban en la mesa. Le había pedido a la Sra. Hudson una linda fuente para horno donde hacer el pastel y también la había invitado a la cena, pero ella se disculpó diciendo que tenía una reunión de índole privada que no quiso relevar.

El silencio reinaba en la mesa. John sirvió el pastel acompañado de una ensalada de hojas verdes, la comida lucia deliciosa y olía como a hogar.—John ésto está increíble- Dijo Diego rompiendo el hielo.—Gracias, es la primera vez que lo preparo.

Era una receta de mi mamá.

Sherlock estaba absorto en su teléfono. No había probado su comida e ignoraba la conversación que _los rubios_ mantenían. Estaba buscando en Twitter algún crimen, cuando un olor indescriptible se robó su atención, bajó la vista un momento y ahí estaba, un cuadrado minuciosamente prolijo, de cuatro capas, carne, papa, carne, papa. En un estado cuasi automático, agarró un tenedor y muy despacio lo probó.

Cuando lo conoció, Sherlock Holmes lo supo, John Watson sería su perdición. Esa comida era lo mejor que había comido, probablemente en toda su vida adulta. Saboreó cada trozo y aquel sabor quedó guardado en su palacio mental.

Sherlock, quien siempre tenía todo bajo control, no pudo evitar un leve gemido. Aquello era increíble. El invitado ni se percató de aquel sonido, pero John siempre prestaba atención a todo lo que el detective hacía. Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en él. Sherlock estaba completamente sonrojado y no se atrevió a mirarlo, el médico estaba extasiado.

—Diego, ¿qué te trae por Londres?- John inicio una conversación

—Bueno, estudie Edición Literaria en Buenos Aires, y después hice algunos posgrados, primero uno en Salamanca, de Filología Hispánica. Después uno en Rusia, sobre literatura rusa, y allí conocí a un profesor quien me recomendó en Oxford para hacer una Maestría en Literatura Rusa Clásica. Termine esa cursada hace 2 meses. Penguin Random House me ofreció trabajo como editor principal del área de Non-fiction, en su sede, acá, a dos cuadras. Estuve en un hotel este tiempo, pero cuando vi el cartel de la Sra. Hudson fue como un regalo. - Hizo una pausa para tomar un vaso de vino, John volvió a llenarle la copa.

\- Sherlock - Dijo mirándolo —¿Cómo has adivinado todo eso de mi?-

John río.

\- No he adivinado nada de ti. Simplemente vi cosas obvias y pude entenderlas, y relacionarlas. Fue demasiado sencillo. Por ejemplo, pude ver tu nacionalidad por los sellos de las cartas arriba de tus cajas, tu trabajo en la editorial en el prendedor de tu mochila y que estudiaste en Oxford por los libros y la remera que traías puesta, fue sencillo.

Diego miró a John con una sonrisa. El médico se limitó a levantar los hombros.

—Siempre lo hace - Dijo mientras tomaba un trago de vino.

La noche transcurrió de lo más tranquila. Luego de la cena, charlaron sobre los casos y fumaron mucho tabaco con sabores raros.

Nada en Baker Street volvería a ser lo mismo.


End file.
